Seven Summers
by charta.alae
Summary: "A man has no pride if he leaves his wife to fend for herself like this." Vegeta decides to take it upon himself to take care of Kagome and her family until Goku returns. Side story to Gift. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **A little one-shot to let you guys see a little of what happened with Kagome during those seven years. Vegeta/Kagome friendship, taking place between chapters 10 and 11.

I hope you enjoy!

**Seven Summers**

**by Charta Alae**

_Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family: Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one._

_- Jane Howard_

Vegeta had been acting strangely, Bulma decided.

He seemed to worry about Kagome a lot, especially after the stunt Kagome had pulled against Cell... Magatsuhi... whatever. That whole martyr nonsense was ridiculous, and it just solidified to the female genius that Goku and Kagome deserved one another.

However, she knew it struck a chord in her husband, especially when he'd learned she was pregnant. She glanced again from a slightly growing Kagome to a tense Vegeta. He'd already pointed out that Kagome hasn't enough food, and Gohan was obviously being overworked. So, finally Bulma pulled him aside. "Vegeta. If you're worried about Kagome, help her out." Perhaps Vegeta and Kagome's spats up on the Lookout were enough to make him slightly care about her as a person?

He was stunned to say the least, but instead of denying and yelling, he finally nodded, looking down at their son. It was a rare moment of affection, when he stroked the infant's head, but it was enough to show Bulma how he felt. "Family is really important to you, isn't it?"

He made some noise of a disagreement walked away. She laughed at him.

* * *

Vegeta had been by every day.

At first, Kagome was beyond confused. He'd just shown up, pushed through the door like he owned the place, and ordered her to rest. And then he _cleaned her house_. What was going on? He cooked for Gohan, and sat silently nearby, occasionally asking her if she needed anything or inquiring on how she felt. After a few days she just accepted it. He'd show up at dawn every day, come in, take care of her until she fell asleep for the night, and then he'd leave. Rinse and repeat.

Kagome would feel so badly, because he waited on her hand and foot. Which was a very uncharacteristic thing for Vegeta thing to do. "Why are you going out of your way like this, Vegeta?" She finally asked, head tilted to the side. "This is nothing like you. I don't get why you're-"

"You're alone."

Her jaw popped open and she stared, confused, so he continued. "Your mate left you, with two children on the way," he paused as she shouted in surprise, "and then one already here. You need someone to help. Bulma will help you pay and I will be here to help you until Kakarott comes back." He nodded once, closing off any argument and left into the kitchen. "A man has no pride if he leaves his wife to fend for herself like this."

* * *

Once or twice Kagome had asked him over the months if she was his friend, and he'd scoff. Never denied it, but never confirmed it. He was her friend, though. She'd made sure to tell Prince Jackass he was, and he'd stared at her for a moment before walking away. Heaven forbid he say anything.

Today, though, she was tired. "Vegeta..." she murmured from the couch, curled in on herself as much as she could muster with as big as she'd gotten. "You're my best friend, you know that? My Aniki..."

He'd said nothing, his back turned, but his lips had turned up in a smile. He turned and glanced at her sleeping, silently agreeing that she, too, was his best friend. Because, over the months, they'd both talked about plenty of things. He didn't usually do... feelings, opening up and gushing, so at first he'd just listen to her talk. But sometimes he'd let things slip, and the smile he got in return just for little scraps of information about himself was well worth it. She accepted how he was, like Bulma did, and he appreciated it.

And that day seemed to change everything for them. They went places when she wanted out of the house, he no longer complained when she'd wanted something weird or ate ridiculous amounts of food. He would rub her feet, or her back and shoulders, when she ached. And when she gave birth to her twins in the Capsule Corp. medical bay, he'd been there. Although hiding. In the corner. Because one thing he didn't want to be near was definitely child birth.

He'd never admit aloud that it was gross.

He took care of her and the children, although careful to never allow them to confuse him for their father. He was the one to remove the childrens' tails, explaining to Kagome that their tails would cause them to transform and wreak havoc. He and Bulma spent a lot of time with the little family, bringing Trunks to play with baby Goten. Taiga was, despite her shy nature, much like Vegeta. She and Goten scrapped in a way that reminded Gohan and Kagome of the married couple that was always here with them.

When Bra was born, Kagome let her and Taiga play, and Trunks and Goten would run away outside. Gohan helped out, too, as he grew older. But Vegeta still came by every day. He even smiled slightly, ever so slightly, when the children called him Oji. Even Gohan had done it, although it had been odd at first.

* * *

Vegeta was still unable to leave for Kagome's today.

His wife had needed him, needed his help with lifting and moving things around the lab, and he would not forsake her for another woman. So he was assisting her with the tedious tasks. He grumbled here and there, but so did she, and he enjoyed their arguments throughout the day. Bulma had missed him, and their fights, as had he.

However around noon he felt a familiar ki.

He turned to Bulma and opened his mouth, but she seemed to understand. "Go on, and kick his ass for me, too! Let him know that even if we understand, we love Kagome too much to just let him leave her for that long." With a wink, she returned to work. And he lifted off.

_I have a few things to say to you about Saiyan Pride, Kakarott._


End file.
